The Price of Loyalty
by CalicoKitty17
Summary: Alex was MI6. Now he's a contract assassin and an expert on all-things terrorist. SHIELD has hired the faceless, practically nameless, assassin out of necessity, but maybe the 19-year-old boy will find something in the Avengers that he's been missing. The problem is whether or not it will last with Scorpia out to get him and MI6 on his tail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)__(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)_

The shadows welcomed him into their embrace with open arms, accustomed to melding him into its image, so not even a silhouette was visible. His movements were smooth and graceful, as natural as a panther creeping up on its prey. He emulated the lithe feline perfectly, his feet gliding over the floor with nary a sound, leaving no trace behind.

_"What do you want, Fury?"_

He paused outside of an apartment door, the gold numbering rusted and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of garbage and mold. It didn't deter him, and he pulled a key out of his pocket, easily filched from the front desk on his way in. He inserted it carefully and turned it, the tumblers rolling and shifting, until an inaudible click signaled that they had settled agreeably into place. A gloved hand touched the knob delicately and he opened the door, thankful that it didn't creak, and slipped inside.

_"We have a new assignment for you."_

He flipped down a pair of Infrared goggles and waited a second for his eyes to adjust to the new world of greens and oranges and reds. A person passed out on the couch flared a mild orange in his new vision and he blinked. Then he shrugged and continued on to the bedroom door, which was left ajar, and he peered inside, his gaze sweeping around and taking everything in with a skill born of practice.

_"What do you want now? We've already saved the world once, don't tell me in its trouble again already."_

The room was startlingly bare, and it felt like stepping from summer to winter and getting attacked by Jack Frost. The only furniture was a cot in the far left corner, and the occupant was curled up in the sheets. It couldn't have been comfortable and any sane person would have questioned it, but he, in a twisted way, understood.

_"Not exactly. It's not nearly as dire of a situation as the alien invasion was, but it may cause just as many, if not more, deaths."_

It was a symbol of what he had left behind when he quit the military. Himself. Any semblance of being a normal human being was gone, he had gotten used to the harsh regime and the training. Now that it was gone, he had nothing left. It was a textbook problem that every soldier was warned about, not with words, but with the haunted eyes of their elders. The man had seen too much to forget and done too much to be forgiven. He would probably be thankful for a swift death.

_"How is that possible? What in the world could cause more deaths than an alien invasion?"_

He rose the gun, decked with a silencer, and aimed it at the still figure on the cot. He breathed in and out, matching the faint rise and fall of the sleeping old man.

_"A major terrorist organization known as Scorpia."_

One...

_"Scorpia? I've never heard of them."_

Two...

_"I know, information on them is scarce. Luckily, we know somebody who has had a few run-ins with them and is willing to work with us."_

Three...

_"Really? Who?"_

The gun fired with barely a sound, the bullet burying itself in the back of the old man's head. The body, because that's all it was now, didn't move or jerk, but if you looked at its face you would see a soft smile spread across its lips. A trail of blood leaked from its forehead, onto the sheets, staining the starch white a rustic crimson. The assassin smiled grimly, and retreated from the apartment, locking the door again as he went. The police would arrest the person on the couch, but find no proof, and release her less than a day later. Eventually it would be ruled as a grudge-kill by somebody from his unit. The suspect would die in a car crash on his way out of the city of brake failure.

Completely and utterly accidental. He was a professional and this is what he did.

_"He goes by the name of Alex Bright and he's an expert on all things criminal and terrorist. He will be here next week, but we're not sure of his loyalties so it will be the job of the Avengers to both work with him and keep him contained. Prepare a guest room in the Tower and brief the others. When Alex arrives I'll give you a full report on what you're role in this will be. Understood?"_

He carefully replaced the extra key exactly where it had been and exited the apartment building. Then, he retrieved a discarded hoodie from the alley and slipped it on, over his gun holster and stuffed the Infrared goggles in the pocket. He hunched over and slowed down, rubbing his hands together and shivering. Just a typical man who was out too late in the cold. Maybe homeless. Maybe lost. Nobody cared. Nobody even remembered him.

_"Yes, sir."_

_(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)__(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)_

Well, that's the first chapter. I'd appreciate some feedback please. I found a few Alex Rider/Avenger crossovers, but they haven't been updated in forever and it's something I really want to read, so I decided to make my own. Maybe inspire a few people. If you make one, and tell me, I'll promise to read it and review as soon as possible.


	2. NOT HIATUS NOT ABANDONED

THIS IS NOT HIATUS. THIS IS NOT BEING ABANDONED.

I just need some help. Honestly, I never expected to get such a good response for one chapter. Probably a bigger response than all of my other stories combined and it's made me a bit nervous. I know I'm one of the worst hypocrites ever with me berating everybody else's lack of updates on Alex Rider/Avengers crossover when it has taken me over a month to get mine. A review earlier pointed this out to me and I just want to apologize.

I've written seven different drafts of the second chapter, but I can't find one that fits.

Do you guys have any suggestions? I already have the third and the fourth chapters started, but I can't find something that fits in between the events of the third and the first.

If you have any ideas, feel free to share.

Thanks and again, I'm so sorry, both for the long wait and getting your hopes up.


End file.
